


Everyone has a breaking point

by Totally_nota_dteamsimp



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, BoyxBoy, Bullying, Depression, Gay, M/M, Possible smut, Self Harm, mcyt - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_nota_dteamsimp/pseuds/Totally_nota_dteamsimp
Summary: So Darryl was a normal kid at weeping willows highschool. Or so they thought. Darryl was always known as the happy and outgoing person of the group, he’s known as the soft one and kind to everyone, always giving second chances. Everyone loved him. However Zak was known as the school bully and prankster, doing whatever he can to embarrass people and get them in trouble. He was also known as a player because he’d date girls for a week then dump them in front of everyone. Zak had realized that Darryl was everyone’s favorite in the school, Always kind and nice. But Zak knew that there was a side of Darryl he could reveal. That he could get out. But what if when he does.. he’ll regret it? Because everyone has a breaking point.
Relationships: Skeppy- Mcyt & Badboyhalo- Mcyt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high school au with mcyts

So Darryl was a normal kid at weeping willows highschool. Or so they thought. Darryl was always known as the happy and outgoing person of the group, he’s known as the soft one and kind to everyone, always giving second chances. Everyone loved him. However Zak was known as the school bully and prankster, doing whatever he can to embarrass people and get them in trouble. He was also known as a player because he’d date girls for a week then dump them in front of everyone. Zak had realized that Darryl was everyone’s favorite in the school, Always kind and nice. But Zak knew that there was a side of Darryl he could reveal. That he could get out. But what if when he does.. he’ll regret it? Because everyone has a breaking point. (Will include tws)


	2. A new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im sorry if I misspell or use improper punctuation! Quarantine has killed my braincells so don’t come at me-  
> Also “ᴛʜɪs ғᴏɴᴛ" is thoughts and “TᕼIᔕ ᖴOᑎT" is authors notes in the middle of the story. That’s all, have a great morning, evening or night! ♡

-ᎠᎪᎡᎡYᏞ ᏢᎾᏙ-

ɪᴛs ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴅᴀʏ. ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ. I walk towards the front of the school a bit nervous as I pass by Zak, Dave, Jshlatt and Wilbur. The school bullies. I walk inside and go up to Clay, Nick and George.

”Hey guys.” I say smiling at them

”Hey bad.” Clay replies, everyone calls me “badboyhalo” or “BBH” or “Bad” for short because its iconic since everyone knows I wouldn’t even hurt a fly.   
  
“Bad we were just talking about coding something in the library after school, would you want to come help us?” George says looking at me.   
  


“I would but I have somewhere to be!” That was halfway true. I wouldn’t want to be late home and upset my parents and make them any more disappointed in me then they already are.

“Bads a busy man.” Clay says, grinning.

”Probably going to go sell muffins for children.” Nick says, joining in with Clay with their stupid grins plastered on their faces.

Clay wheezes out and starts laughing like a manic

”Oh my god are you okay? You silly muffin!” I chuckle. 

“He’s never okay, in-fact okay in his book is coughing your lungs out.” George laughs, Nick joining in. 

“Well we better get to class before we’re all late and get detention.” Clay says. My eyes immediately widen at the word of detention, I’ve never gotten it before nor will I plan too incase I upset my parents.   
  


“Are you okay bad?” Nick questions, eyeing me a little worried.   
  


“I’m fine you muffin head, I just done want detention.” I laugh.

”Oh yeah I forgot bad is a little good boy.” Clay wheezes again.

I roll my eyes. “Whatever I’m going to class.” I mutter, smiling.   
  


As I’m walking to class I feel someone shove me and make me fall over. I try to catch myself but I don’t and slam my face onto the floor. I heard this laughter behind me as I turn around and look at who pushed me. Zak.


End file.
